1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer memorandum boards and more particularly pertains to a new computer monitor memo holder for mounting various sheets of paper or the like about a periphery of a computer monitor screen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer memorandum boards is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer memorandum boards heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art computer memorandum boards and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,793; U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,915; U.S. Pat. Des. 367,857; U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,792; U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,087; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,146,465.
In these respects, the computer monitor memo holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting various sheets of paper or the like about a periphery of a computer monitor screen.